


Parody: We Didn't Start the Fire

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Draupadi's POV, describing the Mahabharata events till the beginning of Vana Parva, as a parody of We Didn't Start the Fire.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 4





	Parody: We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



Ganga drowning her babies, Bhishma saying ‘No missus please,’

Chitrangada irks a namesake and goes up. SNAP.

The three princesses of Kashi, suspecting nothing fishy,

Entering the marriage hall and getting kidnapped…

Rejected by dad and date, Amba won’t chew down her fate—

Wait for her next birth and she goes on to hit the bull’s eye

Vichitra is sterile, dude… Vyasa steps in (that’s good)—

Satyavati’s grandkids wanna meet you… say hi!

We didn’t start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world’s been turning

We didn’t start the fire

No I didn’t start it—

I was born out of it.

Time for princes to marry… enter Pritha and Madri…

And Gandhari—she’s so bold! Even in a blindfold!

GenNext born through gods and clay, baby Dury starts to bray,

But his dad won’t give him up, whatever may be foretold.

Pandu dies, Madri burns, team of five plus one returns,

Bhima tours the snake abode, Drona leads the tutors’ board—

Dad and Drona lock horns… vengeance cries… fireborns…

Princes show their gallantry, Karna makes a (re-)entry…

We didn’t start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world’s been turning

We didn’t start the fire

No I didn’t start it—

I was born out of it.

Lakshagriha escapades, Arya-Hidu duo weds,

At last time for wedding mine… 5 hubbies?! Oh that’s fine.

Duryodhana keeps bitching, Krishna(a)’s got a winning team

Hubby takes a voluntary exile—so extraordinary!

Chitrangadaa, Ulupi, hubby’s on a marriage spree,

Subhadra’s the one to sneak in, I don’t mind—she IS a darling!

More co-wives; and now the kids; what a palace Maya builds!

Hubby gambling me away, what else do I have to say?

We didn’t start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world’s been turning

We didn’t start the fire

But when we are gone

Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on

We didn’t start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world’s been turning

We didn’t start the fire

No I didn’t light it—

I was born out of it

We didn’t start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world’s been turning

We didn’t start the fire

No I didn’t light it—

I was born out of it


End file.
